Garfield Goes Hawaiian/Transcript
(soft music) Jon: '''Really, Liz? A new cat disease? What's it called? '''Liz: '''Well, I just got the report here at the clinic. It's called the Hawaiian Cat Flu. '''Jon: '''Hawaiian Cat Flu? Well, I'm not worried. Garfield never gets sick. '''Garfield: ''(singing luau music) Hawaii. '''Liz: '(on the phone) ''Jon, did you hear me? Jon? ''(scene changes to animal hospital) Jon: 'I'm not sure, but Garfield just might have the Hawaiian Cat Flu. '''Liz: '''One hundred and one degrees. '''Jon: '''A hundred and one? That's a fever! '''Liz: '''No, that's normal for Garfield. '''Garfield: '''That's the temperature of microwave lasagna. '''Liz: '''Just give him the medicine I'll prescribe, and whatever you do, don't mention....(inaudible whispering)'' '''Jon: '''Don't mention Hawaii? '''Garfield: ''(sings Hawaiian music)'' Liz: ''(whispering) Every time you mention anything Hawaiian, he'll react like that. '''Jon: '''Really? '''Garfield: '(breathing heavily) Jon: '''You mean he's going to start dancing every time I mention Hawaii? '''Garfield:'' (singing luau music) '' Liz: 'Take him home and give him this. '''Jon: '''Either that or plan a luau. ''(scene changes back to Garfield's house) '''Jon: '''You have to take it, Garfield. You start dancing every time I mention...that place...or anything from that place. '''Garfield: '''You're being more ridiculous than usual, which is pretty ridiculous. '''Jon: '''Macadamia nuts. '''Garfield: ''(singing Hawaiian music) (breathes heavily)'' Jon: '''Now will you take your medicine? ''(on the phone) ''He refuses to take it, Liz. I-- '''Odie: ''(barking)'' Jon: 'I'll call you back, Liz. ''(shirt ripping) '''Jon: '''Odie, look what you've done! You've ruined my best Hawaiian shirt! '''Garfield: ''(singing Hawaiian music)'' Jon: '''Let's see. One cup of flour, two eggs, one can of pineapple.... '''Garfield: ''(singing) luau music)'' Jon: ''(sighs) Poor Garfield. Dancing like that every time someone says, "Honolulu." ''(rhythmic Hawaiian music) Jon: '''If Garfield doesn't take his medicine.... '''Silly Animal Stunts Host: '''On tomorrow night's show, we'll be featuring silly animal stunts. So if your pet does something silly, you could win one thousand dollars. '''Jon: '''A cat that does the hula! That's pretty silly! Isn't it, Odie? '''Odie: ''(barks)'' Jon: 'I'll get Garfield on that show, and then I can just kiss all my financial worries ''aloha! (Hawaiian music) (scene changes to WBOR-TV) 'Receptionist: '''Could we have the next applicant for silly animal stunts? '''Man #1: '''He tap dances to old Wayne Newton records while knitting a sweater. '''Receptionist: '''Oh, not another tap-dancing knitting octopus act. ''(jazzy music playing) '''Receptionist: '''All right, next! What does he do? '''Polly: ''(squawks) Polly does impressions. Polly does impressions. ''(whistles) (squawks) (Bill Cosby voice) ''Ha-ha! Hey, man. This is really cool. Give me a cracker, man.... ''(laughs) (sings like Pee-wee Herman) (laughs) Jack Nicholson voice) ''Let me have a cracker, pal, or I won't be responsible.... ''(Bob Hope voice) ''Hey, how about these feathers, huh? Aren't they something? Hey, I want to tell you....(Clint Eastwood voice) Go ahead. Make my cage....(Mr. T voice) I pity the fool! I pity the fool who don't give me a cracker 'cause I need a cracker! ''(panting in normal voice) ''Well, what do you think? ''(whistles) Receptionist: 'Needs work. ''(to Jon who walks up) ''And what does your cat do? '''Jon: '''Oh, he has a very silly talent. He dances whenever he hears...uh ''(inaudible whispering) 'Receptionist: '''Oh, that's silly. Oh, that's the silliest one I've heard all day. He's on the show. Be back here tonight. '''Garfield: '''Me? On T.V.? Well, it took them long enough to discover my natural talents. ''(scene changes back to Garfield's house) '''Jon: ''(humming) I'm gonna be rich, yes, sir. I'm gonna be rich. '''Garfield: '''Jon thinks he's going to make a fortune. Well, if I'm going to be on T.V., I'd better be in my best health...which means taking this medicine. ''(takes a spoonful and swallows it) ''YEEEEEECH! '''Jon: '''Come on, Garfield. They're waiting for us at the studio. '''Garfield: '''My public awaits. I hope I don't have to sign autographs. Mainly 'cause cats can't write. ''(scene changes to WBOR-TV) (dog barking to "Camptown Races") Garfield: '''Maybe I should have brought a film clip. I wonder what they expect me to do? '''Polly: ''(squawks) (Garfield voice) I wonder what they expect me to do? ''(whistles) (applause) Silly Animal Stunts Host: '''Thank you. Wasn't that just silly? Well, our last contestant, I'm told, is one of the silliest acts we've ever had. '''Jon: '''Come on, Garfield. We're on. '''Silly Animal Stunts Host: '''Would you please welcome Mr. Jon Arbuckle, and his cat, Garfield. '''Garfield: '''Next time, I get first billing. '''Silly Animal Stunts Host: '''Well, Mr. Arbuckle, what exactly is it that Garfield does? '''Jon: '''He dances the hula every time someone mentions, "Hawaii." '''Garfield: '''I do not! Jon: Did you hear me, Garfield? I said, "Hawaii." (audience laughing) 'Jon: '''No, honest. He dances the hula. He must be nervous. ''(to Garfield) ''Hawaii, Garfield! Honolulu! Surfboards! Ukeleles! Don Ho! ''(audience laughing) 'Garfield: '''Me? Dance the hula on T.V.? I have my dignity. '''Jon: '''Garfield, please. Hawaii! Maui! Cane sugar! "Book him, Danno!" Pineapples! Volcanoes! ''(to the audience) ''He really does! He dances the hula...like this! ''(sings luau music) (audience laughing and clapping) '''Jon: '''He did! He danced the hula! '''Silly Animal Stunts Host: ''(laughing) Congratulations! This is the silliest act we've ever had on the show! You win the thousand dollars! '''Jon: '''I do? ''(audience cheering and applauding) Garfield: 'How do you like that? I get him on the show and he gets the money. ''(scene changes back to Garfield's house) 'Jon: '''I guess he's all cured, Liz. Garfield's all over the Hawaiian Cat Flu. '''Liz: '''Great. But you'd better keep him inside. There's another one going around...The Alaskan Cat Flu. '''Jon: '''Alaskan Cat Flu? How will I know if Garfield comes down with that? ''(Odie barks as a crack is whipped) '''Garfield: '''Mush, Odie. Mush, you husky. Mush. '''Liz: ''(on the phone) Jon? Are you there? I'll explain about the Alaskan Cat Flu. '''Jon: '(sighs) ''Never mind. ''(Jon puts phone receiver down) (episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1